The Phenotyping Core will provide ORDRCC investigators with access to advanced high-content, cutting-edge biomolecular phenotyping services and datasets spanning genetic, genomic, proteomic, and functional cellular bioresponses on clinical samples available through the Clinical Characterization and Biorepository Core (CCBC) or from other ORDRCC Investigator projects. The tight integration of the Phenotyping Core and the CCBC within the ORDRCC enables both the efficient performance of phenotype characterizations and correlation of the clinical characteristics with molecular or cellular phenotypes on specific clinical samples. Consolidation of the range of technologies required for the complete characterization of a molecular or cellular phenotype into a single Core allows the Core to better assist all ORDRCC investigators in the efficient planning/design, execution and data analysis as dictated by their individual project needs. The Core is able to provide experience in performing research using clinical specimens, the necessary technical expertise in a wide range of molecular and bioassays, access to equipment and resources enabling cutting-edge approaches to address research questions, quality control assessment of the data collected and data processing suitable for higher end statistical modeling of phenotype/clinical associations. Therefore, the goals of the Phenotyping Core can be summarized as follows: Goal 1: Offer expert consulting for experimental project design, cost analysis, implementation planning and project management for ORDRCC investigators. Goal 2: Provide access to advanced technology, centralized equipment and experienced personnel for high throughput/high content experimental phenotype characterization and biomarker assays in genetic, genomic, proteomic, immune phenotype and immune functional domains. Goal 3: Supply guidance on data quality control, processing of raw data, and preparation of data sets for more extensive statistical modeling. Goal 4: Assess and develop new cutting edge technologies for phenotype characterization.